


Reasons

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: There is always a reason for everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble I wrote amidst my assignments ;-; thank you for reading and excuse me for the lameness, lmao.

With a cup of hot chocolate, a boring late night talk show airing on his tv, Kuroko finds himself sitting in his small living room, staring at his laptop blankly, while being huddled under the blankets. He can’t understand how those people on the show laugh so hard without a care in the world, while he’s suffering from getting a fresh idea to start off the essay due in a few hours. He sighs, tiredly, and a quick glance at the time tells him that he doesn’t have much time left.

He lifts his hand to take a sip, but Akashi suddenly throws himself next to him and beats him to it, taking a large sip of his hot chocolate as his eyes glint in amusement at Kuroko’s small frown.

“Akashi-kun,” he deadpans, using his free hand to push Akashi away, “If you want it so much, you should make one for yourself. No need to take mine.”

Akashi only raises an eyebrow to challenge him. He doesn’t even say anything, and instead, puts his head on Kuroko’s shoulder, flipping through the channels nonchalantly. 

“And what are you even doing in my apartment at 3:47 a.m.?” Kuroko can’t help but complaining, “Be grateful that you’re my boyfriend or else I would’ve kicked you out and reported you to the police.”

“Like you would even do it.” Akashi hums, snuggling closer to Kuroko. 

“I would if you keep popping out of nowhere.” Kuroko rolls his eyes, staring up at the ceilings to get a new idea. A sigh escapes his lips yet again when he finds nothing, “What are you doing here so late? Of course, you didn’t just intend to steal my hot chocolate.”

Akashi chuckles, “I can’t even see my boyfriend who’s staying up late because he can’t do his essay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kuroko snorts, “What a great boyfriend I have here.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear?” Akashi blows on Kuroko’s ear, causing him to squirm a little at the sudden action, and he smirks.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko frowns.

“Alright, I give up.” This time, it’s Akashi’s turn to sigh, “My father went aboard, so he asked my butler to watch over me while he’s gone. I texted you about this, didn’t I? It’s suffocating and so while he was asleep, I decided to run away here.”

“Running away, huh? A great reason.” 

Kuroko pulls away from Akashi to get another cup for Akashi. He knows how hard it is for the redhead to deal with his father, so maybe his essay can wait while he entertains him. Or, it’s just his excuse to get away from his essay.

He stiffens when he feels Akashi creep up to him and hugs him from behind. He buries his head on Kuroko’s neck, breathing in the other’s familiar scent, before he places his head on top of Kuroko’s, sniffing his hair silently.

“I haven’t washed my hair yet.” Kuroko murmurs, but doesn’t shy away, albeit his cheeks burn slightly. “There’s no reason to sniff it.”

Akashi tightens his arms around Kuroko,  “A reason, a reason, and a reason. Do you think that there should always be a reason for all the things in this world?”

“Of course. Even God has a reason for one’s existence. We live for a reason, Akashi-kun.”

“Then, how about the reason why I was born was to be with you?”

“Cheesy.” Kuroko scoffs.

Akashi laughs, turning Kuroko’s body around so that he can face him. “I don’t care about how everything in this world exists because of a particular reason. The most important thing is that I love you; my sole reason of existing is you.”

Kuroko shakes his head, “Another cheesy word. What a good day.”

“Whatever you say, Kuroko.” Akashi chuckles, dropping a soft kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, nose, and then lips, “But, you should know that you’re the only reason I’m here.”


End file.
